


In a heart beat (you fall)

by ryaelle



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle/pseuds/ryaelle
Summary: It took less than a second but it was all that was needed to make his heart stop. As he picked up the gun, Katsushiro knew something was wrong. He didn't stop though.





	In a heart beat (you fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: One of the ending episodes. If you haven't seen Katsushiro pick up a gun, try to avoid this fic.  
> Warning: Canon character death.
> 
> This is a very old fic crossposted from ff.net

It took less than a second but it was all that was needed to make his heart stop. Even as he picked up the gun, he knew something was wrong.  **This** was wrong. He was weaponless, defenseless and he didn't want others risking their lives for him. The feel of the warm plastic just wasn't the same as the smooth sleekness and sharpness of the blade. But his blade was broken, on the floor, useless… and the gun would do.

He picked it up and everything felt wrong… _was_  wrong but he thought it would be fine.  _He_  was wrong.

It was simple elementary thought. Kambei was being attacked by a machine. Therefore, the machine had to go. And the gun could do that. So the gun was pointed at the machine and Katsushiro pulled the trigger. It looked easy enough. It  _was_  easy enough. He could feel a rush of power with the thing he held in his hand. Death could be brought so easily with it. For a millisecond there, it  _almost_  felt right.

Then the machine started to fall.

All traces of power vanished, leaving behind only this hollow, heavy, empty spot somewhere in his ribcage. Why did it hurt? He had just saved Kambei's life. So why were Kambei's eyes widening and why did this fear seem to paralyze him? Why did this feel so wrong? The machine fell and he wished he hadn't known.

There was a red robed man behind the machine, a man with blond hair and eyes that stared wide ahead. Katsushiro had never really expected Kyuuzo's eyes to ever be that open as the samurai usually had his bangs to cover them. But that moment would definitely qualify as an exception. And as a trickle of blood made its way down Kyuuzo's chin, Katsushiro knew. The gun in his hands dropped as if it was made with the very fires that had taken Heihachi down.

_What had he done?_


End file.
